<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Un amour au boulot ! by CourtneyAckles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533201">Un amour au boulot !</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyAckles/pseuds/CourtneyAckles'>CourtneyAckles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>hot année destiel [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Co-workers, Dirty Talk, First Time, Gay Sex, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Orgasm, Sex Work, Workplace Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:53:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyAckles/pseuds/CourtneyAckles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean et Castiel son collègues de boulot. Très vite ils vont succomber à leur attirance sur leur lieu de travail.<br/>Paring Destiel</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>hot année destiel [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Un amour au boulot !</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>es personnages de « Supernatural appartiennent à CW et à E. Kripke.</p><p>Message auteure    : Désolé je me suis tromper cette OS est dans le milieu de l'entreprise et pas médical . Celle du milieu médical est le numéro 8.</p><p>Message auteure 2 : Je vous souhaite une bonne année 2021<br/>Message autrice 3 : On arrive à la moitié de ce projet<br/>ATTENTION  LEMON GAY  !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castiel avait rendez-vous pour un entretien avec Mark Pelligrino, le directeur des ressources humaines de l'entreprise Smith et Associés, une entreprise de cuisine pour les professionnels et particuliers. L'entreprise a des succursales partout au USA.</p><p>A l'entrée, Castiel Novak vit un panneau qui indiquait que l'étage du service des ressources humaines se trouvait au troisième étage. Il prit l'ascenseur. Dès l'ouverture de la porte de l'ascenseur, il vit en face de lui une porte avec une plaque écrit : Mark Pelligrino, Directeur des Ressources humaines.</p><p>Castiel frappa à la porte.</p><p>- Entrez !<br/>
Castiel ouvrit la porte et tomba sur un homme d'environ son âge, blonds aux yeux verts. Dean était lui abasourdi devant ses yeux bleus céruléen.</p><p>- Bonjour monsieur Mayers. Je suis Dean Winchester. Voulez-vous un café ? dit Dean.<br/>
- Excusez-moi, je me suis trompé, je suis Castiel Novak, je cherche le bureau de monsieur Pelligrino, j'ai un entretien avec lui.<br/>
- Ah oui sa secrétaire ne vous à pas préciser que le service des ressources humaines se trouve au 5ème étage maintenant. On n'a pas encore changé les noms sur toutes les portes.<br/>
- Merci dit Castiel. »<br/>
Dean espérait que son patron allait embauché le jeune homme. Il était immédiatement tombé sous son charme. Dean aimait autant les hommes que les femmes.</p><p>Quelques jours plus tard</p><p>Dean était au self de l'entreprise. Il était attablé avec des collègues, il attendait son frère Sam Winchester qui travaillait dans le service de Mark Pelligrino. Il était responsable du pôle Ressources humaines-comptabilité. Ce service s'occupait des embauches, licenciement et de la paye. </p><p>- Salut à tous, je vous présente Castiel Novak, le nouveau responsable du service formation-planning.<br/>
- Salut je suis Charlie, je suis commerciale dans la boutique pour les particuliers.<br/>
-  Je suis Bella, je suis la standardiste et postière.<br/>
- Je suis Kevin, je suis comptable.<br/>
- Je suis Lisa, je suis l'une des coach de la salle de sport.<br/>
- Salut à vous tous. Ah oui une salle de sport ? Et comment ça se passe, il y a un abonnement ? dit Castiel.<br/>
- Oui tu paye une cotisation de 100 € par an et tu as accès à des cours ou aux machines de 7h à 23h. Beaucoup viennent avant de commencer le boulot à 9h ou après vers 19h. Si cela t’intéresse prends rendez-vous avec moi auprès de Bella.<br/>
- Ok merci.</p><p> </p><p>Pendant que les autres se présentaient, Castiel essayait de les regarder mais dès qu'il le faisait, il sentait le regard du mec qu'il y avait vu il y a quelques jours.</p><p>- Et le mec ingrat qui ne c'est pas présenté c'est Dean Winchester, mon frère aîné, il est responsable du département Ouest dit Sam.<br/>
- Bonjour dit Castiel.<br/>
- Bonjour répondit froidement Dean.</p><p>Le soir </p><p> Dean allait taper dans un punching-ball. Alors qu'il n'avait pas remis les pieds dans la salle de sport depuis sa séparation avec Lisa.</p><p>Castiel était là aussi, il avait rendez-vous avec la coah sportive pour le dossier d'inscription. Il attendait qu'elle finisse son cours.</p><p>Le brun regardait les employés s’entraîner pour passer le temps quand il vit Dean au loin taper dans un sac de frappe. Il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le torse du jeune homme couvert de sueur.</p><p>Soudain Dean tourna son regard vers lui, un regard furieux, sûrement le fait d'avoir été mater pensa Castiel.</p><p>Mais ce dernier n'y était pas du tout, Dean était furieux contre lui-même de désirer Castiel. Mais pas seulement, il ne comprenait pas se qui le retenait de passer à l'acte ou au contraire de vouloir passer à l'acte avec une mec qu'il connaissait depuis quelques jours. Et puis pourquoi son cœur s'était emballé comme lors de leur première rencontre ? </p><p>Pourtant d'habitude avoir des relations au bureau cela ne le dérangeait pas, filles ou mec. Sa vraie seule relation avait été Lisa, un an, mais la jeune fille l'avait quitté en raison de ses nombreuses infidélités.</p><p>Plusieurs semaines plus tard</p><p>Castiel ne comprenait pas l'attitude de Dean Winchester à son égard, un jour il est charmant, il passe un bon moment au self. Le lendemain, il ne lui adresse pas la parole.</p><p>Ils ont même fait quelques soirées ensemble, avec Sam, sa femme Jess, Bella et Charlie qui sont ensemble. </p><p>Après cinq ans, elles ont enfin décidé de vivre ensemble. Castiel avait aidé avec Sam et Dean au déménagement. </p><p>Un soir, Castiel finissait tard son travail. Il croisa Dean à la machine à café. Ce dernier ne lui adressa même pas un regard. C'était ridicule !</p><p>Castiel entra furieux dans le bureau de Dean, il posa son café sur le bureau tellement brusquement que ça éclaboussa les papiers qui se trouvaient dessus.</p><p>- Dean pourquoi un jour tu es gentil avec moi et l'autre un connard ! Qu'est ce que j'ai fais pour que tu me détestes ! </p><p>Le blond ne répondit pas, il s'approcha de son collègue et avant que ce dernier ne puisse réagir, Dean l'embrassait fougueusement, il le poussait vers le canapé, en caressant son sexe à travers son pantalon.</p><p>Castiel était tombé sur le canapé, son partenaire au-dessus de lui.</p><p>- Je ne te détestes pas, je te désire ardemment et je te promets que tu vas le ressentir. Cas je vais te faire supplier et quand je serai enfin en toi, tu ne pourras plus t'en passer. Tu redeviendras quémander car je suis le meilleur amant du monde rétorqua Dean<br/>
- Rien que ça ! Prouve-le le mit en au défit Castiel.</p><p>L'aîné Winchester embrassa son amant pendant que ses mains passaient sous sa chemise et qu'il frottait son entrejambe contre celle du brun.</p><p>- Humm gémit Castiel.</p><p>Puis Dean défit lentement la chemise de son compagnon il admira ce torse parfait. Le souffle chaud de son amant sur son corps fit tortiller Castiel.</p><p>- Cas, si mon souffle te fait réagir qu'est-ce que ça va être quand je caresserais ton corps du bout des doigts puis que mes lèvres prendront le relais et enfin le bout de ma langue sur ton bas ventre près de ton sexe lui murmura Dean à l'oreille.</p><p>- Dean gémit Castiel en fermant les yeux en visualisant les images.</p><p>- Je vais me délecter de goûter et enflammer chaque partie de ton corps, Cass.</p><p>L'homme au-dessus déboutonna le pantalon de son collègue et passa ses doigts en dessous du boxer, en empoignant le sexe du brun.</p><p>- Dean !</p><p>- Et enfin je goûterais ton sexe.</p><p>- Dean gémit Cas.</p><p>- Maintenant que tu sais tout commençons dit Dean.</p><p>Il caressa du bout des doigts le torse de Castiel en l'embrassant, le  jeune homme découvrit chaque muscle sous ses doigts, chaque grain de beauté, cicatrices, chaque imperfection qui rendait ce corps si beau.</p><p>Dean recommençait pour découvrir le corps de Castiel, encore et encore, il ne s'en lassait pas, mais aussi il se délectait des gémissements de son amant, sous ses yeux. Sa bouche n'était pas inactive et il embrassait chaque recoin du visage de son amant.</p><p>Castiel ne s'était jamais senti désiré, admiré et c'était une sensation merveilleuse. Peut-être même aimer par l'homme qui le surplombait, mais le brun chassait très vite cette dernière pensée de sa tête.</p><p>Puis Dean entreprit de se déshabiller entièrement avant de continuer à s'occuper de Castiel. Ce dernier ne ratait pas un instant de ce strip-tease, le torse de son partenaire était plus beau que ce qu'il avait pu apercevoir à la salle de sport.</p><p>Castiel voulut toucher ce torse, mais des mains puissantes le maintenait.<br/>
- Cas, est-ce que quand je t'ai dis ce que j'allais te faire, il était question que tu me touches ?<br/>
- Non.<br/>
- Les seules choses que tu as le droit de faire c'est de hurler et me supplier.</p><p>Dean mordit la lèvre de son amant et lécha la goutte de sang qui perlait sur le lèvre du brun.</p><p>Puis il descendit des lèvres vers le cou de l'homme aux yeux bleus, pendant qu'avec ses mains il défit le pantalon. Son partenaire se soulevait pour laisser son amant enlever son vêtement, pendant que Castiel avec ses pieds enleva ses chaussures et ses chaussettes.</p><p>Dean continuait sa progression avec sa bouche, il parsemait chaque recoin du corps de Castiel de baiser lent, il se délectait de la respiration saccadée de son amant.</p><p>- Dean gémit Castiel.</p><p>Dean arriva au bas-ventre de Castiel et lui enleva son boxer. Le brun frémissait à ce qu'il l'attendait. Il sentit le souffle chaud du blond sur son sexe qui le fit se cambrer.</p><p>Mais le dominant de la situation avait décidé de le torturer, il ne toucha pas au pénis en érection de son soumis. L'aîné des Winchester se mit à genoux et commença à embrasser les pieds puis il remontait vers l'intérieur des cuisses, il déposa des doux baisers.</p><p>Castiel se cambrait.</p><p>- Dean ! </p><p>Puis Dean soufflait encore sur le sexe de son collègue.</p><p>- Dean !</p><p>Il reprit ses baisers sur le torse de Castiel vers son cou, puis il embrassa chastement Castiel.</p><p>- On va recommencer, Cas.</p><p>- Dean, prends-moi !</p><p>- Pas encore Cas, je n'ai pas encore parcouru ton corps avec ma langue, goûter ton sexe dans ma bouche.</p><p>Dean approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Castiel.</p><p>- Et la phrase que tu devras dire, pour sentir mon sexe en toi c'est : Dean  je veux connaître la sensation de ton sexe en moi, pilonne-moi pour que je l'oublie pas et je t'appartiens.</p><p>Dean reprit ses baiser sur le corps de Castiel, mais il ralentit le rythme. Le corps du brun se contorsionnait sous le plaisir procurer par les baisers de son amant.</p><p>Puis Dean commença à lécher le torse de brun lentement. Castiel gémissait et ondulait sous la langue du blond. Il se cambrait et tenait fortement au canapé dès qu'il senti la langue du frère de Sam lécher son téton durci puis l'autre.</p><p>- Dean !</p><p>Dean Winchester continuait sa progression lentement pour torturer Castiel bien sûr, mais aussi car il adorait le goût de ce dernier. Il continuait toujours plus bas et comme à chaque fois contournais le sexe de son collègue. </p><p>Quand Dean commença à lécher l'intérieur des cuisses de Castiel, celui-ci écarta encore plus les jambes, des décharges du plaisir lui parcourait tout le corps.</p><p>Il remontait sa langue le long des cuisses de Castiel et le brun eut un hoquet de surprise quand il sentit la bouche de son amant se refermer sur son sexe.</p><p>- Deannnn !</p><p>Dean suçait délicatement en faisant tournoyer lentement sa langue, son partenaire se cambrait en donnant des coups de bassin involontaire.</p><p>Dean sentait que Castiel allait jouir donc il arrêta.</p><p>- Dean je t'en supplie prends-moi.</p><p>- La phrase, Cass.</p><p>- Dean, je veux connaître la sensation de ton sexe en moi, pilonne-moi pour que je l'oublie pas, je t'appartiens.</p><p>- Retourne toi, Cass.</p><p>Castiel se mit à quatre pattes.</p><p>-Oh putain j'ai pas de lubrifiant, jura Dean.<br/>
- Pas grave vu comment tu m'a excité ça ira.<br/>
- Tu es sûr ?<br/>
- Certain.</p><p>Dean commença en entrer doucement, il attendait que Castiel lui dise que ça allait pour continuer, pour entrer plus profondément en lui. Les deux hommes bougeaient lentement, puis Dean quand il sentit son amant prêt, augmenta la force et la rapidité de ses coups de butoirs, il changeait d'angle car il cherchait un endroit précis.</p><p>- Dean !</p><p>Il avait trouvé la prostate de Castiel et il la pilonnais de plus en plus fort.</p><p>- Deannnnnnnnnn ! Jouit Castiel.</p><p>Dean jouit quelques secondes après puis il se retira.</p><p>Les deux amants se blottirent l'un contre l'autre.</p><p>- Alors je ne suis pas le meilleur amant du monde ? Demanda Dean.<br/>
- Tu es exceptionnel.<br/>
- Dis tu n'as pas faim, après cette fabuleuse partie de sexe qu'on vient d'avoir.<br/>
- Ouais, un peu.<br/>
- Cela te dis un Burger King.<br/>
- On devrait peut-être se doucher avant, non ?<br/>
- Ouais, on se dit dans une heure au restaurant.<br/>
- Ok parfait répondit Castiel. »</p><p>Quelques semaines plus tard</p><p>Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que Dean et Castiel couchait ensemble au boulot ou chez eux. Mais il allait aussi au cinéma, sortait entre amis. Ils étaient des sex-friends.</p><p>Un jour que Castiel allait quitté la salle de sport, il tomba sur Lisa.<br/>
- Castiel, tu peux venir cinq minutes dans mon bureau s'il te plaît.<br/>
- Un problème avec les règlements ?<br/>
- Non… s'il te plaît.<br/>
- Ok.<br/>
Castiel suivit Lisa dans son bureau .<br/>
- Dis-moi la vérité, est-ce que toi et Dean vous couchez ensemble ?<br/>
- Cela ne regardes pas Lisa, toi et Dean c'est terminé.<br/>
- Je ne ressens plus rien pour Dean. Je veux juste que tu ne souffres pas comme j'ai souffert. Si tu es amoureux de lui, tu vas te faire du mal, car Dean n'est pas capable d'aimer une personne, à part son frère.<br/>
- Ok merci du conseil. </p><p>Castiel retourna à sa voiture et il roula pour rentrer chez lui. Lisa avait raison, au fil des semaines, il était tombé amoureux de Dean Winchester et la relation fraternel entre Dean et Sam était assez fusionnel, même si Jess avait réussit à trouver sa place. Un soir, lors d'un repas Jess avait avoué que Sam et elle c'était séparé à cause de ça un temps.</p><p>Castiel repensait aussi à ce qu'il s'était passé, il y a quelques jours entre lui et Dean, quand ce dernier avait su que Castiel avait couché un autre homme.<br/>
Dean d'habitude très doux, c'était montré assez possessif et brutal lors de leurs ébats. Castiel avait adoré mais il n'était pas habitué. Tout d'abord Dean l'avait obligé à lui faire une fellation, puis ensuite ils avaient baisés toute la nuit. Dean lui répétait sans cesse : «  Tu m'appartiens, Cas. »</p><p>Deux semaines plus tard </p><p>Dean ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait mais il sentit Castiel s'éloigner au fur et à mesure. Castiel ne faisait plus exprès de rester tard le soir au boulot. Même lors des soirées organisés par leur ami ou Sam et Jess, Castiel disait qu'il avait autre chose de prévu.</p><p>Un jour, Dean décida de savoir pourquoi son ami, lui faisait la gueule. Il se pointa un samedi chez lui. Castiel ouvrit la porte.<br/>
- Dean, que fais-tu là ? Fut surprit Castiel.<br/>
- Je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu me fais la gueule ?<br/>
- Je ne te fais pas la gueule.<br/>
- Laisse-moi entrer, Cas.<br/>
Castiel le laissa passer et il referma la porte derrière lui.<br/>
- Alors pourquoi tu ne viens plus aux soirées ?<br/>
- J'ai été voir de la famille.<br/>
- Et pourquoi on couche plus ensemble ? Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ?<br/>
- Non, il n'y a personne Dean dit Castiel en se triturant les mains.<br/>
- Alors pourquoi ?<br/>
- Je t'aime murmura Castiel.</p><p>Dean avait cru mal comprendre.</p><p>- Castiel, tu as dit quoi ?<br/>
- Je t'aime crétin ! Et je sais que tu veux aucun engagements avec personne.<br/>
- C'était vrai, avant toi. Quand tu m'a dit que tu avais couché avec ce mec, j'ai ressenti de la jalousie, un sentiment qui m'était inconnu. Mais j'avais peur que cela ne soit pas réciproque et que cela détruise notre relation. Donc tu veux bien qu'on soit ensemble ? Demanda Dean.<br/>
- Oui, à une condition dit Castiel.<br/>
- Laquelle ?<br/>
- Que tu me laisses parfois être le dominant.<br/>
- Je n'ai jamais laissé quelqu'un me dominé mais comme c'est toi, j'accepte répondit Dean. </p><p>Les deux hommes passèrent leur première soirée en couple.</p><p>Fin</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alors votre avis sur cette OS ? La prochaine OS sera publiée dimanche et sera dans univers Omégaverse</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>